Forever Edward and Bella
by ONE OF US
Summary: I would like to thank Ms. Stephanie Meyers for such wonderful characters. I love the whole series. Mrs.Meyers' books have inspired me to write again. I hope you enjoy this poem. Please, Please ,Please Review.
1. Bella

"Bella's forever" By C. 2010

To be Bella you would fantasies

Of your Edward and your forever lives

To feel his caress across your cheek

The sound of his voice makes your knees weak

Needing to touch his cool marble skin

His ever open arms invite you in

O how he glimmers in the sun's ray

His secret you will never betray

Thinking of him all through the day

Yearning for your nights of foreplay

Please don't go always stay

In your dreams is what you say

When you look into his dazzling eyes

They draw you in and mesmerize

A future without Him would seem so bleak

To be by his side you would always seek

The problem at hand your mortality

You plan to change this minor reality

You barter with him to take your life

He reluctantly agrees if you become his wife

Mortal and Immortal intertwined in the sea

The Love, Lust, and Desire flowed so free

This perfect union planted a seed

That nudged from inside and grew with great speed.

Your life must end so Renessme's can start

Your body will literally be ripped apart

Edwards's venom plunged straight into your heart

Your heart's tha-thumps will soon depart

Making way for Mortal Bella's counterpart

Inter Immortal Bella now a true work of art

You will your mind to protect those you love

Revealing your mind to your Most Great Love

Lost in Edward embrace holding your baby so sweet

Friends and family all around make this moment complete

Your dream has comes true this is all that matters

Now begins your Happily Ever After


	2. Edwards Forever

Edwards Forever By C. 2010

This Child sitting by my side who could she be

Surely some sick joke from the god's sent to destroy me

No humans' blood has ever tempted me so

I must have her now the Monster inside screams grow

Rationalized plans my mind did conceive

How to savor the taste this the Monster could achieve

Grasping the self control acquired over my hundred years

So easy to be the Monster again that's my greatest fear

The Child this Woman's innocence a fact I could not deny

I made the choice to save her life at least I would try

Between Predator to Protector my internal war did rage

Determined to lock the Monster away in its cage

The thoughts of her mind are to me forbidden

Those wonderful secrets to me are hidden

I'm sure to be driven mad by this unfinished mystery

She must tell me her dreams, her plans, and her history

How do I ask when I dare not speak

Beside me so frightened she must think of me a freak

This electricity is it just me or does she feel the same

Leaving the gaze of her eyes I follow her bodies frame

These strange new feelings I had to define

Longed to be hers but she would never be mine

Love I've read about it, seen it in film, new it's definition

But a personal experience never had the demonstration

The noble thing to do would be ignore her, shun her very existence

The Cad in me demanded to be around her, he's so full of persistence

If I didn't see her in person I peered through the minds of others

Yeah I know it's wrong, couldn't help myself I loved her

In her conversations she would say my name

Edward, it danced off her tongue and shot through me like a flame

When she spoke of me it sounded so sweet so sincere

Not at all what I expected completely absent of fear

I had to show her my true feelings let the chips fall where they may

I'll let her make the choice, always her way

I expressed this attraction to be near her, of which I've known no equal

To my surprise I come to find the feelings she had were mutual

Bella, her name danced on my tongue and was music to my ears

Our love has slain the Monster inside and taken away all my fears

It's clear I was made for her and she was made for me

Two lost halves that found each other now whole, complete

Forever lost in her embrace, this Woman is my life

Forever Mrs. Cullen, Bella is my wife


End file.
